


Snowflakes On Eyelashes

by hipster_queen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, I AM SO SOFT RIGHT NOW NO ONE TOUCH ME, djdjjfjejdjsjd, im....sOFT, there is a possibility i cried from writing this because its too fucking cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipster_queen/pseuds/hipster_queen
Summary: Hyunwoo and you go iceskating. The problem? Neither of you know how to.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu & Reader, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Snowflakes On Eyelashes

**Author's Note:**

> so Brasstracks came out with a cover of Mariah Carey's "Always Be My Baby" and this is the result. MERRY CHRISTMAS, Y'ALL. I LOVE A ONE MR. SON HYUNWOO.

the snow that's falling now melts on her eyelashes as she tries her best to blink it away while staring up at him, begging. hyunwoo is trying to be the voice of reason with her that it isn't a good idea because neither of them know how to ice-skate, but she's not backing down.

she says that it will be fun, memorable. he says it will be memorable when one of them slices the other one's finger off with a blade since neither of them know what to do. she punches him in the arm as hard as she can, but he laughs because he doesn't feel a thing. she takes off running down to one of the makeshift counters out here that has iceskates to rent, and he's calling after her. 

it's cold out and even though she's only a year older than him, she's so much smaller than him and he just wants to get her home and warm and wrapped up and cover her in kisses. 

when he finally gets to the counter, she's already got a pair of skates in her hand in her size and another in his size. he laughs at how much bigger his pair is than hers. 

he reminds her that if he literally goes down, she's coming with him, but she waves him off with one hand while she sits down on a nearby bench. 

he sighs and takes a seat next to her on the bench, dutifully beginning to unlace his skates. she was always the one to come up with crazy things like this. that's another thing he loved about her. 

he's about to put one skate on when he hears her muttering to herself. he looks over and she's got one skate on halfway, the other one fully on as she's bent over trying to lace them up.

she starts to talk to herself about why they don't just make velcro iceskates, who decided to put such incredibly long laces on iceskates, how dare said inventor get in her way for trying to have a good time. 

in the middle of her ranting, she stops because she sees he is now down on his knees in front of her, taking the laces from her hands gently and starting to do them for her.

she leans back a little so the position isn't so awkward for him to be in, and she giggles about how he looks like a Prince Charming right now. 

he says if he is Prince Charming, can he have a kiss from his princess, and she just fucking dies, her legs involuntarily wiggling about before he holds her legs down by her knees so she doesn't involuntarily slice his fingers. 

with skates now on, they waddle like children over to the edge of the rink, him getting on to the ice first with one hand holding the ledge and the other helping her out on to it. 

the people around them stare incredulously as they're both laughing, trying to hold the other one up and not bust up their knees on the ice rink. 

after a few minutes, she thinks she's got it, taking steps which turn into baby glides. she's still holding on to his hand though, and he's a little bit behind her. 

he tells her to wait, but the pride in her heart is swelling too much now as she thinks she can do this on her own, completely forgetting she's still holding on to his hand. 

she's pulled back by hyunwoo still being so far behind her, losing her balance and she almost comically starts slipping on the ice. he reaches out instinctively to grab her and hold her tight to him, so he can at least try to get her to not fall. 

and it works.

until her face is smothered up against his chest and she breaks out into so much giggling that he starts laughing too. he tries to take a small step forward to get her impossibly closer to him so he can have her more securely. but they both go down now, him still holding on to her and him hitting the ice ungracefully first while she falls on stop of his chest.

and after the initial shock and counting of fingers to make sure they both still have all ten, they can't stop laughing.

he has one hand across her waist and the other cradling her head, stroking her hair lovingly and slowly as he kisses her forehead.

"I love you." he murmurs onto her skin. 

the first time he's said it. 

"I love you too." she says into his chest. 

the first i love you's exchanged in front of hundreds of people on the street, outside the rink, inside the rink... but to the two of them, it's only her and him and the snow that falls on their eyelashes.


End file.
